Predator
History ' '''Predator or Yautja '''is an alien hunter who is unknown and stays silent and is a collector of skulls from various species. The Predator is capeable of movine swiftly throughtout any envirnoment and has futuristic armour and weapons, capable of killing any human or animal or alien. The predator species is a very hounarble warrior race. They use seemingly primative weapons but also have plasma weapons and discs capable of cutting through anything. On they capture people and other alien species from other planets and trasport them to the predator home world. They are then hunted to help train the predators. They are very honourable and will not attack defenceless enemy's, young children and those that are not fit to fight e.g pregnent women. If a person kills a predator they will earn respect from the members of the dead predator's tribe and a exotic item or weapon. Predators have been involved in earths history for thousands of years. They helped the eygptian's create thier pyrimids but they did this for a reason. They demanded people be sacrificed to help create xenomorphs which they stored in the pyrimids. Young predator's would be taken to these places and left thier with hundreds of newly born xenomorphs. In order to become a warrior they would have to kill a xenomorph without the use of the plasma caster and remove it's head to prove it. If they became overwellmed by the aliens they would trigger a bomb which would destroy them, the pyramid and the xenomorphs inside. This was too prevent any of the xenomorphs from escaping into the outside world. One day however the aliens escaped from there tombs and the predators were forced to take extreme action. They detonated a bomb which destroyed all the pyramids, all the xenomorphs and lots of innoccent people. Predators have always veiwed Humans as inportant prey but they began heavly hunting us when the first Predator was killed in 1988 by Alan Dutch Shaffer. they operate in clans each Predator is in a clan of severale others Predators wich is ruled by an elder their are two diffrent types of Predators their the super predators and the egular ones well their all kinda super anyways the other ones are stronger and have better weapons often a clan will find a planet thats not inhabbited by inteligent life and take it as a game perseve where other species will be kidnapped and droped on the planet. on one game perserve wich is controlled by two clans one is the Super Predators theyve been haveing a war a man whos survied for 10 seasons or 2 decades said it was blood fued and had been going on for sometime. the Yautja homeworld is called Yautja prime. if a Yautja is dieing during a hunt he will activate a wrist mounted Nuclear device power full enough to destroy half of LA in order to keep the tecnolgy hidden The super Preators most of them unlike the rest have no hornor such as how the Berserker Predator AKA MR Black killed Walter Stans when he was only armed with a 2 inch shive although Falconer Predator showed some hornor when duleing Hanzo wather then staying clocked and killing him he unclocked and duled he toy'd with him which led to both their deaths. Wrist Blades.jpeg|Wrist Blades 250px-PredatorHairDryerGun-1-1-.jpg|Plasma Caster man.jpeg|Predator holding a Combi Stick dude.jpeg|Smart Disc YHE.jpeg|Shurikan DownloadedFile-3.jpeg|Anti Personel Mine Net Gun.jpeg|Net Launcher if your hit it throws you to the wall then in closes on you and will cut any knife or weapon except a vibrateing or Yatuja weapon Predator Whip.jpg|Whip Predator_Plasma_Grenade2.jpg|Plasma grenade Predator throwing plasma grenade Burner.jpg|Burner fires 5 foot wide flames with 90 foot range 100px-16,374,0,357-Camoflouge.JPG|a Clocked Predator 185px-Biomaskpred02.jpg|Severale Predator Masks each mask is desighned for a diffrent ivirorments and hunts depending on if the prey is warm cold acid or what ever blooded they are 185px-Dark_with_Lord's_Mask.png|Anchint Mask Specificly desighned for hunting Xenomorphs Bersker Predator.jpeg|Berserker Predator mask with Custom Jaw 185px-1079.gif|Falconer Predator with camrea for seeing what a bio falcon sees custumly made by the Falconer Predator 185px-1trackside1.jpg|Tracker predator Mask Custome with predator dog hound horns 153px-Alien-Predator-Mask.jpg|City Hunter Mask desighned for urban Envirorments MedKit.jpeg|Medkit Weapons X-factor Predator Equipment Battle against Samus Aran Samus exits her ship. She has been drawn to this planet in search of a mysterious stranger who summoned her here for an important job. She carefully looks around checking for danger. She has been tricked like this before and is very cautious. She slowly makes her way across the desert. She keeps her arm cannon poised and ready to fire at all times. Little does she know she is being watched... Predator is hiding behind a rock ready to attack. He has summoned samus to this planet as he believes she will be a good challenge. He peers over the rock and watches her making her way across the desert slowly and cautiously. He aims his plasma caster at samus and fires. Unfortunately for him he misjudged his shot and it flies past samus missing her by a long shot. Samus turns as quick as a flash and scans the area but predator has already hidden himself again. Sensing all is not right she switches on her X-ray visor. She scans the area again and sees predator through the rock. She then switches off her x-ray visor and starts to charge up her arm cannon. Predator peers back around the rock again and sees her aiming straight at him. He jumps out of the way just as she fires the ball of energy obliterates the rock. He fires several quick burst shots at samus who easily dodges them. She then fires back with her arm cannon one of them hitting predator and sending him flying back. Predator picks himself up unharmed but his plasma caster has been destroyed. He snarls angrily and charges at samus. Samus unfazed fires a missile right at predator’s mid section. Predator just jumps over the missile and pulling out his combi stick thrusts it down at samus’s chest. Fortunately for samus her armour protects her and glances off her. She punches him in the face with her arm cannon and he stumbles back. She then slides out her plasma whip and swings it around in a threatening matter. There is a slight pause before she charges full pelt at predator. Predator dodges to the side and samus gose shooting past him. She stops and turns around and hooks predators leg with her whip. She yanks back and he trips up falling to the ground the plasma whip causing him excruciating pain. He thrusts his combi stick forward again and it shatters the glass off her visor and nearly hits her in the face. She is so shocked by his accuracy she loosens her grip with the plasma whip. Predator seizes his chance and yanks down on the whip sending samus crashing to the floor. He towers above her the combi stick in hand. Samus looks up and sees the sharp end of the staff inches away from her face. Thinking quickly she punches him in the face with her arm cannon and pushes him off her. She then slides out her plasma whip and lasso’s the combi stick yanking it out of his hands. Predator lunges forward but samus get him with a boot to the face. She hurls the stick far into the distance and turns just as something slices through her plasma whip. Samus looks at predator who is holding another smart disc. He throws it at her and it scrapes her arm cutting through the armour and leaving a shallow cut in her arm. She winches in pain as predator ready’s another smart disc. Not wanting to be hit again she fires an ice beam at predator freezing the smart disc and his hand. Predator tries to pull the disc off but he just can’t. Samus slides out the rest of her plasma whip and smacks predator round the face with it sending him stumbling back. Predator retracts his wrist blades and jumps at samus swinging forward trying to hit her. Samus dodges the attack and tries to hook predator’s leg but predator jumps over it and plunges the wrist blade downwards but it glances off her armour. Samus then smacks predator round the face with the arm cannon sending him flying back. He lands on his feet right next to his combi stick. He picks it up and formulates a plan. Samus switches to her missiles and fires a cluster of them catching predator off guard and sending him sprawling. Predator fires his wrist blades at samus then holding the combi stick tightly in his hand runs at samus. The blades bounce off her armour but predator thrusts the staff through her newly formed visor going right though her head killing her. She slumps over dead on the ground and predator roars in victory. He then takes her helmet as a trophy and walks off. Winner predator Expert’s opinion While samus’s armour did protect her from predator’s long range weapons his superior training in close range and his ruthlessness helped him win the day. Battle against Rambo Rambo is trekking through an alien forest. He can’t remember how he got here but he knows he was brought here by something. He has his AK-47 in hand at all times and never puts it down. Suddenly a plasma blast hits the ground it front of him leaving a hole. He looks up and sees predator sitting on a branch the plasma caster aimed at him. Rambo fires his AK at him catching the predator off guard making him fall out of the tree. Predator lands perfectly and fires again but rambo easily dodges and opens fire hitting predator in the shoulder. Predator doesn’t even register the pain and fires his plasma caster obliterating the assault rifle. Rambo whips out his colt M1911 and loads up a magazine. He then stops in his tracks and points the pistol straight at the plasma caster. He fires one shot and the caster explodes, but predator is unshaved. He pulls out his combi stick and jumps at rambo who fires again hitting him in the stomach. Rambo discards his pistol and pulls out his bow firing a volley of arrows all of them missing their target. However they distract him long enough to allow rambo to escape. Predator follows rambo’s tracks cautiously as he could be anywhere. Rambo watches him from the bushes and quietly pulls out his bow. He loads up his last arrow and aims at predators head. However predator hears rustling and turns to block the arrow with his wrist blades. Rambo screams and runs out pulling out his hunting knife and leaping at predator. He grabs the combi stick out of his hands and throws it aside. He lunges forward and stabs predator in the thigh. Predator knees rambo in the face and retracts his wrist blades. He stabs forward but rambo somehow parries the blades. He tries to stab forward but predator grabs his arm and tosses him aside. Rambo gets up fuming with rage. He doesn’t like to be treated like trash. He yells and charges full pelt at predator who fires his wrist blades at him scraping his face. Rambo is in such a rage he doesn’t even care and jumps on predator trying to stab him. Predator pushes him away and pulls out a smart disc. He throws it missing rambo. without even sweating an angry rambo throws his knife at the predators throat. Winner Rambo . Battle against Big Daddies Subject delta and 3 big daddies are walking down a street in rapture. Ever since the dalek attack all the big daddies are on edge and often walk around is small groups, just to be safe. Suddenly a large crash comes from one of the houses and delta immediatly turns his head towards it. He smashes the door open and finds a predator standing over the body of dead splicer. Delta wastes no time and takes out an incinerate needle and stabs it into his arm, his hand lighting up in flames. He sends the flammes spiraling towards the preadator but it leaps over them and fires it's plasma caster, narrowly missing the giant protector. Delta sends more flammes flying at the predator but it leaps over them and fires it's plasma cannon again but again it misses. Delta grows tired of these games and lunges forward catching the predator off guard and knocking him to the floor. He then thrusts his drill downwards into the predators stomach, killing it slowly and painfully. (4-3) Delta returns to the other big daddies who have been paitently waiting for his return. He gestures for them to carry on when one of them collapses and hits the ground with a thud. (3-3) Delta rushes to his side and looks over his dead body. He spots a large hole in the big daddies back and looks around for the killer. He spots another predator standing at the other end of the street, his plasma caster poised and ready for firing. Delta growls and the other big daddies open fire on the predator with thier rivet guns but he nimbly dodges all the bullets. Delta takes out his spear gun, loads up a spear and fires it at the predator but like the rivet gun bullets it is easily dodged. He loads up another spear and is about to fire when he sees something move out of the corner of his eye and turns firing a spear at what appears to be nothing. However the spear stops in midair, almost like it is stuck in something. Slowly the air starts to fade and the body of a predator appears almost out of nowhere, lying on the floor with a spear in it's eye. (3-2) Delta turns his attention back to the other predator and ducks down just in time to avoid a cluster of flying discs. His friend is not so lucky and is cut to ribbons. (2-2) Delta roars in anger and takes the rivet gun from the big daddies cold, limp body and fires at the predator. This time it's the predators turn to be caught off guard and he is struck several times in the legs, chest and arms, which brings him to his knees. Delta aims carefully and fires, a single bullet flyingh through the air and nailing the preadator right in between the eyes, bringing him down for good. (2-1) Delta pumps his fist in victory and turns to face the last remaining big daddy. Suddenly a set of 3 small red circles appear on his chest, forming a triangle. Delta watches in horror as the big daddies is sent flying back, a massive hole in his chest. (1-1) Delta spins around and spots the the final predator standing a few metres away. Roaring in anger he charges at the tribal hunter, dodging shots from its plasma caster. He takes out another needle and injects it into his arm and points at a broom, proped up against a wall. It lifts slowly into the air before flying at the predator, smashing into it's head. The predator looks in the diretion that the broom came from which gives delta time to close the distance. Raising his drill in the air he brings it down on the predator, who just manages to avoid the attack. The predator jumps back and his wrist blades come out. He swings them at the huge warrior but they only glance off his armour. Delta swings his drill at the predator but again he dodges the attack. He then jumps high into the air and brings the blade down on the big daddies head, going right through the diving suit helmet and stabbing him through the eye. Delta stays standing for a few seconds before his body falls to the ground. The predator yanks out his blades and his writs blades retract back into his arms. He then activates his cloaking device and dissapears into the background. Winner Predator Experts opinion This was a very close match which ended in a draw meaning that Wassboss got to choose the winning warrior. Thier were alot of good arguments for both warriors but the predators superior fighting skill, more advanced weaponry and training won them the day. Battle agianst General Grievous General Grievous and 4 battle droids are walking through the crippled city of Moscow. Grievous has heard rumors that thier has been a resistance in this city and he is here to stomp it out. Something moves in the shadows and grievous immidiatly opens fire on it but all his shots miss. The driods all copy thier leader and open fire on the shadow. Its not long before the body of a predator falls out of the shadows, full of blaster holes. (5-4) Grievous pumps his fist in the air but his victory is short lived. A pair of predators appear behind the group and open fire on them, killing two of the droids. (3-4) Grievous puts his blaster rifle away and swaps it for four blaster pistols, quadrupling his firing speed. The predators are not prepared for this and are forced to retreat. However one of them is struck down by one of the droids, who gets a perfect headshot on the predator. (3-3) The remaining predator runs off into a alleyway and grievous orders one of his droids to give chase. The droid dissapears round the alleyway corner but is soon sent flying back by a net. It smashes him into the wall and slices him into several large chunks. (2-3) Greivous takes out a thermal detonator and throws it into the alleyway. The explosion goes off and the body of a predator is sent flying out, smashing against the same wall the driod was seconds before. (2-2) Thinking the battle is over, grievous puts away his pistols and he and the droid head back to base. Little do they know that a predator is watching them from the roof of a house. Sliding out it's wrist blades it leaps from its perch, heading straight for grievous. The droid looks up and sees his superior in danger and lunges forward, putting himself between the predator and grievous. The predator smashes into him and stabs him multiple times in the head, untill the droids body lies broken and still. (1-2) Grievous iginites his lightsabers and chops the predator to pieces, all with out batting an eyelid (Cause he's a cyborg). (1-1) Grievous looks around for any more predators and sees one standing right in front of him, in the open. Grievous charges at his opponent, twirling his lightsabers around in a show of skill. The predator takes out a smart disc and throws it at the droid general. Grievous easily slices through the disc and continues charging at the predator. The predator is shocked by this and only just manages to slide out his wrist blades before grievous is upon him. He dodges several slices from the lightsabers before ducking down undernieth and stabbing grievous in the left leg. Grievous laughes at this attempt and decapiates the predator. (1-0) Grievous roars in victory and stands in a fighting position for several minutes, incase any more predators come. Satisfied that they are all dead, he sheathes his lightsabers and begins to make his way back to base. Winner General Grievous Experts opinion The reason General Grievous won was because of his ruthlessness and better experiance fighting tougher foes. Battle vs Thrud the Barbarian ''Weapons used by the Predator: Wrist Blade, Whip, Combi stick. And hunter's bio mask. It was a common day at the Hobbit’s Armpit. Patrons were joking and drinking as the waitresses took trays filled with drinks. At the bar sat Thrud the Barbarian, his massive form on the stool. His Ax resting next to him, as his hand held a goblet of beer. Suddenly, there was a strange sound outside, like if a tornado was actually falling from the sky. “What is going on?” asked one of the bar’s patrons, his sword at his scabbard, he approached the door and opened. Outside he saw a scene that filled him with awe, a massive metal ship of some sort had landed right on the street in front of the Hobbit’s Armpit Tavern, a door opened at the side of it as a ramp was extended towards the ground. “What is that?” asked another patron, this one with a bow and a quiver full of arrows on his back, as he stood behind the other. Suddenly something came out flying from the opened door of the metal flying ship, as an extended Combi stick pierced trough both patrons, and they fell down dead on the floor. The Combi Stick still impaled in them. Then, on the Hobbit’s Armpit’s opened door, stood the Predator. The heat vision function of his bio mask helmet scanning the place, noticing how everyone there had a sword, or an ax, or some weapon of some sort; except for the Barman and the three waitresses. The intergalactic hunter knew well who its targets were. He took out his whip, his wrist blades extending from the wristlet on his other arm. Every Patron of the bar saw the massive figure of the Predator, blocking the only way out. They took out their weapons, helmets and shields, “Get him!” yelled one with a massive broadsword and a jeweled helmet. He was the first to die as the Predator slashed him in half with the dented whip. More patrons ran towards the Predator, only to meet their doom as the predator pierced trough their armor with the wrist blades, or wrapped his whip around their necks, only to pull it a second later, cutting their heads straight off. Seeing the carnage, some of the patrons decided to just hide under the tables, hoping to survive this somehow. One of them even went over at the bar, talking to Thrud in panic. “Thrud! Look at that! Do something!” Thrud punched the man on the face, sending him flying several feet away with his teeth out of his mouth and his nose caved in his face. “Shhh. I’m drinking.” said Thrud, as he downed another beer. As the Predator slashed at the last patron that faced him, cutting him in half with the whip, he saw the massive figure sitting at the bar. He saw the massive Ax next to it. He knew he had found a worthy prey. The Predator reached down at the Combi Stick, still impaled on the two patrons, and shortened it, causing the bodies of the Patrons to fall down on the floor, and fastening it on his belt. He then gripped the whip more firmly and slashed at Thrud’s back, but the massive figure was unharmed. Thrud felt something touch him lightly on the back, so he stood up and turned around. “Who interrupts me while I have my beer?” he said. The Predator looked at Thrud, he knew he was in front of a mighty prey. He must be if he was unharmed from his whip. He slashed at Thrud again with his whip, wrapping it around Thrud’s wrist. Thrud just looked at his writs and pulled, causing the Predator to loose his footing and stumble towards the big Barbarian. Thrud then punched the Predator on his face, denting the Predator’s helmet, causing him to loose his grip on the whip, as it fell on the floor. The Predator was suddenly blinded as the helmet made short circuit, he took it off as it was useless now. His face terrified everyone that was still alive at the tavern as the Predator gave out a great roar. The Predator ran towards Thurd, his Wrist Blades ready to strike. “By the sacred jockstrap of Robert E. Howard you'll pay for this, Hellspawn!" Thurd then grabbed his ax and swung it at the Predator, cutting off the arm that had the Wrist Blade, it rolled out and under a table where the last surviving patron was hiding. The Predator’s bright green blood splattered over the floor. Thurd swung his ax again, but the Predator now regarded him with more respect and started dodging him, waiting for an opening. The patron hiding under the table looked at the Predator’s severed hand, and decided to peek his head out of the table. “Is it over?” he said. They were the last words he uttered as Thurd’s axe slashed his head cleanly trough, as he missed the Predator yet again. Finally, as he had managed to put some distance between him and Thrud, the Predator reached for his Combi Stick with his remaining arm, extended it to full length yet again, and hurled it at Thrud like a javelin. Thurd just swung his axe, deflecting the Combi stick to a side. The door to the kitchen opened, and out came the new busboy hired by the owner of the tavern. “I just finished cleaning the dishes and…” was the last thing he said as the Predator’s deflected Combi Stick impaled itself on his chest. Then Thrud flung his axe downwards, cutting the Predator in half from top to bottom. The two halves of the dead Predator fell on the ground, as Thrud’s axe was stained with its greenish blood. “That’ll teach you.” said Thrud, as he walked back towards the bar, sat down, and finished his beer. '''Winner: Thrud the Barbarian. Battle blog link. Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Alien Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Horror Warriors